The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 08
Welcome ladies and gents to the newest edition of the Rrrather Rrreport. Not much has been happening this week as the salt engine that was that was the White Choco War has come to a screeching halt. Nevertheless we still have a few short articles up for the week that at least three of you may find interesting. Read all about it just below ReoGirl Has Short Rrrather Breakdown? A question was made earlier this week as well known veteran ReoGirl makes a supposedly heartfelt apology to the rrrather userbase. The details on this one are sketchy as the question was deleted before our staff could actually compile info or get screenshots of anything. The question was however up and visible for many users to see for a while and left many people confused more than anything. When asked what the apology was about reo responded in very vague terms as the apology seemed to be more about things in her own personal life. The majority of the comments unrelated to asking what the question was actually about seemed to be fairly forgiving in nature as the rrrather userbase had no actual problems with her as user. No official word has been given yet as to what the question could have meant. User Tourny Exposes Previously Unmentioned Hatred Between Users A recent source of salt has arisen as User Tournament Mach 5 Million has been made by the official king of user tourneys himself, American-Jedi. With this tournament bringing up several of the users who attend the site, it naturally gave way to opinions on said users as well. Many users used this as a chance to voice their disinterest in various people involved. American-Jedi himself being one of the users targeted as TwerkinDolphin was seen posting comments insulted the series in at least five separate questions. Twerk later on went to calling KindaPsycho a dickrider, only to be called out by both sodium and psycho himself. An argument broke out in one question as MindlessPie calls out SmartPerson as being annoying. Kinggabe221 responds angrily calling mp annoying. Mindless eventually makes a comment saying how he's butthurt because no one likes him, reaching four likes by the time of this article. Users Noodle_Designer and joey12 joined in as well voicing their disliking of kinggabe. Another argument occurred between roryg and Pointlessdanii after danii called roryg a fucktard. nikkil seemed to agree with danii as he responds to him merely saying that she didn't know him, sorry. Some of the most widespread hate came from long time vet, Boo-Rad. In his comments he calls out users ekzymore, happynote, badwolf and the_owl calling all them either cancer or fags in the process. Ilovefreedom thinks that biohazard and lumalee are cancer, which was then responded by cynic who disagreed, thinking that ekzymore was the more cancerous user of the group. Cynic also finds RedEagle to be cancer as well, even after being retired from the site. The_Owl apparently has some discomfort towards scorpio and svamp is hated by gtc26 and striker_rokuhato respectively. What was meant to be a tournament pitting the best that this site has to offer, appears to have devolved into a salt goldmine. Similar results are expected the next twenty times this tournament gets made This Week In Questions A few new series have been made just this past week. Andruc is currently making a new tournament for various foods, a tourny some of you may find appetizing. Newer addition to the site, FreezingIceBlock, has made a tournament revolving around hunger games tributes, asking who would be the better fit for said games. A mythological character tournament has been made by ReoGirl and another tournament involving fictional items is being managed by none other than kinggabe221. Along with this tournament, kinggabe has also been making a series of questions rating things on a scale between 0-10. User Popcorn is making a series of questions asking which of two people should die first. These people are generally regarded as disliked and possibly warranting of a death depending upon your views of them. Multiple questions related to the top billboard 20 has been made by pointlessdanii, a series that may be inviting to fans of more recent pop hits. The_Owl is taking advantage of a recent cruise he has been on by making several questions related to the best and worst aspects of being on one. A possible new series has arisen as Viktor6665 seems to be making daily fish jokes in the form of questions. He self admits that these jokes are kind of awful, so don't be surprised if they smell kind of fishy. And lastly we have another series being made by Dragah pitting multiple fictional characters against each other in a fight. That's all for this week, tune in again next time for more questions, tournaments and added dosages of salt and drama. Category:The Rrrather Rrreport